Donald Gill (Earth-199999)
, formerly , S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Morocco; formerly Sandbox, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Brainwashed Hydra agent, former S.H.I.E.L.D. student | Education = S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Science and Technology engineering major | Origin = Human genius; Later powered with cryokinesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Monica Owusu-Breen; Jed Whedon | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Donnie Gill was a student at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy's Science Division. Gill was a prodigy and bored with the tasks given to him at the academy, Gill was eager to work alongside fellow student Seth Dormer to develop a weapon for Ian Quinn. The two came up with a machine that would instantly freeze any surrounding moisture. After Gill and Dormer used their machine to freeze a swimming pool, the academy's headmaster Agent Anne Weaver asked former students Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons to investigate the phenomenon. To deflect any suspicion away from himself, Donnie froze himself during an assembly. After thawing him out, Fitz came to the student's dorm room to check in on him. Although Donnie and Fitz briefly bonded over being both the youngest and smartest person on campus, Fitz eventually discovered Donnie was behind the disturbances. He and Dormer fled, hoping to be picked up by Quinn, but their benefactor cut all ties with them. The two students then tested an improved version of their machine, and inadvertently created a super-storm. Although Donnie survived the storm before Agent Coulson's team could pick him up, Seth was not so lucky. Donnie was then taken to the Sandbox, where he could be closely monitored. As he was being taken away, Donnie froze the window on the vehicle; the machine somehow given him a cryokinetic ability. While he was imprisoned in the Sandbox, Hydra agents embedded within S.H.I.E.L.D. were able to use a method of psychological torture known as the "Faustus method" to brainwash Donnie into working for them. Once Hydra made themselves known to the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D., he used his cryokinetic abilities to single-handedly capture the Sandbox for them. Hydra's hold over Donnie proved to be unstable however, and he eventually fled. Under constant threat from Hydra agents trying to bring him back into the fold, Donnie stayed on the run to evade his captors. He eventually made his way to Morocco, where he killed one of two agents sent to bring him back. He found a phone in the dead agent's pocket, and saw that they were to bring him to a boat docked in Casablanca. He then made his way to that boat, froze it in the harbor, and killed its crew. However, an iceberg in the Middle East did not go unnoticed, leading both Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. to his location. Hydra reached him first, and sent in Jemma Simmons, who at that point was working undercover in the organization, to bring Donnie back to them. As Simmons was reciting the Faustus method's activation code, they came under fire from a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Donnie realized what was going on and attacked Simmons, but she got away from him. He followed her straight to a team of heavily-armed Hydra agents, but Sunil Bakshi stepped out in front of him and completed reactivating him. With Donnie completely in Hydra's control, Bakshi ordered him to ice the boat, and kill anyone left inside. However, just as Donnie started freezing the ship, he was struck by sniper fire from Skye. Gill fell over the side of the boat, and began to be cocooned in ice as he sank. Moroccan authorities later failed to recover his body. | Powers = Cryokinesis: Donnie Gill's cells are able to produce liquid nitrogen, freezing any object he comes into contact with. | Abilities = Incredible intellect | Strength = | Weaknesses = Withdrawn and anti-social | Equipment = * Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Dylan Minnette portrays Donnie Gill in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "Seeds" and "Making Friends and Influencing People." | Trivia = * The name Hydra gave their research into Donnie's abilities, Project Blizzard, is a reference to the alias of his Earth-616 counterpart. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Cryokinesis Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Gifted Index Category:2014 Character Debuts